


touch

by astratic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, jonathan is touch starved as hell, you can actually read this as platonic as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astratic/pseuds/astratic
Summary: It's been a long time since Jon hugged anyone, he realizes. Georgie is squeezing him as if she knows this, as if she's trying to make up for the years he's spent weathering attacks from all sides, with most physical contact from other people being violence.





	touch

"Here you go," says Georgie, carefully offering a steaming mug of tea.

"Thanks."

She takes a seat beside Jon, crossing her legs on the cushion as she always does.

"Do you remember," he says, wistful, "That project you did for your intro to AV course; the documentary on the supposed haunting of the campus library?"

Georgie nearly chokes on her tea, "And you were the ghost? I had nearly forgotten, Jon, good lord."

Jon snorts, "Sometimes I think about it, you know? It almost seems prophetic."

Georgie laughs hard, then, tears glistening at the corners of her eyes, and he grins at her.

She wipes at her eyes, "Do you remember when we tried out for that band together? It was just awful."

Jon feels his face flush, "I thought we were alright!"

"Oh, sure," she puts down her mug and stands, miming an interpretive dance, "The world wasn't ready for us."

Georgie grabs his hand, and Jon only barely manages to set down his own mug before she's dragging him up off the sofa and spinning him around. Jon nearly trips over his own feet, his bad leg sluggish underneath him, but Georgie catches him with an arm around his waist.

"Sorry," she breathes, "I should have asked."

"It's alright," Jon's voice comes out sounding wistful, almost dreamlike, and he hopes she can't feel his heart pounding.

"Do you remember the song we did?" She starts humming, then, a soft tune he hasn't heard in what feels like forever.

Jon tries to harmonize with her, but it comes out hoarse and flat.

Georgie's humming cuts off and she snickers. He flushes, getting defensive, "I haven't sung properly in years! I'm dreadfully rusty."

Georgie takes his hand, keeping her other arm firmly about his waist, and the two of them sway in place in a parody of a slowdance: stiff and with no music.

"I release covers on my Patreon occasionally," she laughs, "I don't know why my listeners care to hear me sing—it certainly doesn't have anything to do with the show. They love it, though, and it's fun."

Jon shrugs, "You're good. Of course they want to hear."

"You always did flatter me."

Georgie leans forward, then, and puts her head on his shoulder, folding herself against him and wrapping her arms fully about his middle. Their swaying stops as Jon puts his arms around her as well, and the two of them just stand there for a moment in a silent embrace.

It's been a long time since Jon hugged anyone, he realizes. Georgie is squeezing him as if she knows this, as if she's trying to make up for the years he's spent weathering attacks from all sides, with most physical contact from other people being violence.

After a minute she lets go and leans back to gaze at him, "Jon, are you alright? You're trembling."

"I—I don't—" he starts to choke up, and Georgie immediately pulls away, assuming the contact had overwhelmed him.

"Hey—Jon, it's okay. I'm sorry; I guess that was too much. I just get too comfortable with you—"

This sends a pang through his chest of Jon-doesn't-know-what. More than anything he wants her to hold him some more, but he can't bring himself to ask.

Instead, Jon puts his hands over his face and takes a deep breath, standing awkwardly in the middle of Georgie's flat as she looks on in concern.

"Jon," she pleads, "What's wrong? I can't read your mind."

He peeks at her between his fingers, feeling very silly even as he half wants to burst into tears. Georgie is wringing her hands, clearly wanting to comfort him but unsure how.

Jon takes a trembling breath, and his voice comes out brittle, "You—the only people who touch me anymore want to kill me," he breaks into laughter at the end of this admission, even though it isn't funny.

Georgie looks alarmed, "Do you mean—do you not want me to—?"

"No!" Jon finds himself lurching forward, snatching her hands and squeezing them, "I do. Georgie, it's—it's good if—if it's you," he stops, blushing from his collar to the roots of his hair. "I—" he sighs, "Can I, um—can I have a hug?"

Georgie's expression is soft, "Yeah." She touches Jon's face, winds her arms around his shoulders, and pulls him in, "Yes, of course. I didn't know, Jon."

Her hair is all in his face, and it smells like coconut. He inhales, slowly, "I missed you, Georgie."

Georgie holds Jon for a long time. She sits him down on the couch and keeps holding him, throwing her legs across his lap and curling into his side.

The Admiral comes and inserts himself as well, demanding scritches which are happily provided.

There are a lot of things Jon wants to say, but he doesn't know how. Georgie notices his expression.

"What are you thinking?" She brushes his hair away from his face—he's let it grow long, and he wonders idly what she thinks of it.

"I want to say—just, thank you, Georgie." He hesitates, "I know things got—things were weird between us, and then I just, showed up here—"

Georgie snorts, running her finger over the rough scarring on his cheek, "It doesn't have to be weird now unless you want to make it weird, Jonathan."

He holds up his hands, "I don't! I just—appreciate it. You. I appreciate you."

Georgie looks at him oddly for a moment, as if she's searching for something. Then, she laughs.

"You're welcome, Jon. I appreciate you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> someone has to make jongeorgie content and i guess its going to be ME


End file.
